


Before you leave

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Goodbye, M/M, Makkachin is ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: It is so hard for him to leave. But Makkachin is in danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I didn't want to post it because I don't really think this is a good one (I didn't even want to write it but you know, once an idea shows up it will stubbornly bother you till you write it xD) But why not, I love them, and I'm looking forward to next episode, I'm eager to know what's with Makkachin!
> 
> I won't be angry if you don't like this :D But if so, please tell me what should I change ~

The bad news came at the worst time.

Viktor is shaking, I'm holding both of his hands as we are standing on the ice cold pavement in front of the ice rank, waiting for the taxi. Fortunately the journalists and photographers haven’t found out yet that we’re here, so nobody bothers us. I observe his motionless face; those silvery strands are half covering his beautifully shiny eyes. He seems a bit absent minded, as if he wasn't there with me but somewhere else, far away. He’s not looking at me; I’m not very sure he’s looking at something at all.

Viktor suffers from doubt and fear. He hasn't said a word since I told him what happened to Makkhachin. Minako’s call was sudden and it left me speechless; I still remember standing in the crowd, encircled by the loud laughs of the figure skaters and the cheering of excited fans, listening to those words I wish I hadn’t heard.

_We’re not sure he’ll make it._

It stabbed me right in the heart that Makkachin is ill. It goes without saying that the first thing I told Viktor is to go back to Japan. He was shocked, I could see it clearly, but I never thought he’d have enough presence of mind to arrange my situation too. He didn’t want to leave me yet he had to, so he came up with an unbelievably surprising idea - Yakov will be my coach tomorrow.

I can’t decide who was the most shocked by this news: Yakov, Yurio, or I?

But at the moment I don't care because it doesn’t matter; I have enough time to think about it later. So, I only focus on _him_ , his shaking hands and immobile face. I feel his pain, really. I still remember how it felt, finding out that my beloved dog and best friend, Vicchan died.

I was little kid, a huge fan of Viktor Nikiforov. I even named my dog after him. Vicchan was the only one who was always there for me; a more loyal and sympathetic friend than any other human could be. He was brought up with me. Hearing he wasn’t there anymore ripped my heart apart and left me broken for months.

_I can't let it happen to Viktor._

'Yuuri.' I look up to face him. His voice is subdued and blurred and I can't stand seeing him while he is so fragile. His lips are trembling a bit and I can see the tears in his eyes. 'I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly.'

'No, no,' I protest immediately, tightening the hold on his hands. 'It's okay. You need to be with Makkachin right now. He needs you.'

'But it's still bad.' He sighs, looking away. ‘Damn, why is it happening, right now…’

'Viktor.' I gently pull him closer, forcing him to look into my eyes. 'I can do it myself too. And you persuaded Yakov to help. I'll be fine.'

'But Yakov... I mean, he's the best coach I had in my life and I have a lot to thank him. He made Russia's shining star of me. However, he's a tough man. You... what will happen if you start crying? Who will wipe your tears away?'

'I won't cry.' I show him a vague smile, trying hard to encourage him. 'I'll be strong for you and Makkachin too. Trust me.'

Something changes on his face. I’ve always seen him as a self-confident, handsome and charming man; and now he transforms into a kid right in front of my eyes. He’s not his usual self, he’s seeking for safety and comfort; the need of being consoled by someone drives him crazy.

'Yuuri.' He throws his arms around my torso, he embraces me tightly; the movement is sudden and intense. For a second my breath stops, then I pull him closer and he grabs the back of my jacket. His voice is shaky, whining. 'Yuuri... I... you mean the world for me.'

These are the only words he can say.

I wish I was able to response something but I’m as mute as a fish.

He stays there, his head on my shoulder, his wonderful aquamarine eyes are shut. Tears are slowly dripping on my jacket; they’re like crystal beads. His breath is irregular; I’d rather say, he’s almost wheezing, his heart is racing in his chest as he is anxious. I caress his face slowly and tenderly; I wipe away those teardrops like he does every single time before the competitions. My coach. I’ve never dared to believe on day he’d be here with me, by my side, doing his best to make me Japan’s star.

'I wish you could come with me,' he breaks the silence with his whisper. 'I'm not prepared for... for losing him...'

'You won't lose him! Believe. The quicker you arrive, the more you can help Makkachin.'

I wish I could say more but the taxi finally arrives and Viktor has to release me. He slowly shuns from the hug and dries his eyes with the back of his hand. The taxi driver seems to be a bit nervous so Viktor says goodbye and heads towards the car; I can tell even from his steps how anxious he is.

It hurts, I don't want him to go, I don't want him to leave me, I don't want him to be alone. There are about ten meters between him and the car and suddenly I feel I have to do something so before he could go further I grab his hand abruptly. He turns around, eyes wide open because of surprise and I pull him closer till I can reach him and I -

_I kiss him_.

It happens so suddenly that both of us are shocked. The whole world stops for an instant; the taxi driver, the people in the ice rank, nobody matters. I can’t feel a thing but Viktor and this experience is such a special one that I can’t believe it’s actually happening.

Then it's over, almost as suddenly as it happened, and I find myself in his arms, gazing right into his clear and wonderfully bright eyes. I can’t breathe; my cheeks must be crimson red at least and I feel dizzy.

I have no idea how much time passes by like this but I feel as if it was an eternity. I know he has to go, he releases me but before he disappears in the taxi he presses a quick kiss on my cheek.

'I'll be back soon,' he whispers into my ear.

'Be strong,' I reply, then he gets in and the annoyed taxi driver drives off. I stay standing there, watching as the taxi disappears in the huge traffic jam, leaving me there with the enormous amount of circling thoughts and feelings. I can’t decide whether I’m shocked or embarrassed or both.

Well. I have to think up how to explain this to Viktor when he arrives back.


End file.
